MidSummer Night's Murder
by obsessive360
Summary: One the way to her house, Tori and André find a girl in a park, covered in blood and a bit of dirt. When her parents end up dead, she becomes Tori's responsibility. Story will explain better. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I like VicTORIous, but this is my first attempt at a story for this show. If it's horrid, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with.

Tori and André were walking through Woodley Avenue park. It was late, but they didn't care. It was summer and they'd just finished their senior year at Hollywood Arts high school.

The two had been dating since Christmas eve, and Tori was more sure now than ever before that she loved André. He thought the same about Tori.

The two eighteen year olds were on their way to André's car. The record lable that he signed with had bought André a Chevrolet Volt.

Just as they reached the edge of the park, Tori saw a small girl sitting by herself under a tree. She was very messy and looked as if she'd been crying.

"André, wait. I'll be right back.", Tori said, walking over to the girl.

André turned around and saw Tori sitting down next to the girl. She couldn't have been more than seven years old. She wore a pair of pajamas that had cupcakes on them and a pair of black ballet flats. Her brown hair was pulled up into pigtails, tied with pink ribbons.

"Hi, my name is Tori. Are you okay?", Tori asked the girl.

"I'm Penny. Someone hurt my mommy and daddy. They wouldn't wake up. I got scared and ran away. ", she answered.

"Do you want to go tell a policeman what happened, Penny?", Tori asked.

"Yes, please.", she replied.

"André, my dad's still at work. Think we could stop by there?", Tori asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but we have to get going, before it gets too late.", André replied.

Penny was eager to tell a policeman what happened so someone could help her mommy and daddy. The girl went with Tori and André, who took her to see a man who Tori said to call "Mr. Vega."

"Dad, this is Penny. We found her in the park and she said her parents 'wouldn't wake up', and she had blood on the front of her shirt.", Tori whispered to her father.

"What a day!", said a detective, Collins, Tori thought, "Two people dead and their six year old is missing."

"Any chance her name was Penny?", David Vega asked.

"Yeah, why?", Collins replied.

"She's right here. She got scared and ran away when her parents didn't wake up. My daughter and her boyfriend found her in Woodley Avenue Park.", David replied.

"Well, I can call off the Amber alert. Any idea if the kid saw something?", Collins replied.

Tori heard the two men and turned to Penny.

"Penny, do you know who would want to hurt you mommy and/or daddy?", she asked.

"Before I left, a man came over and Mommy sent me to my room. I'd seen him before and Mommy said if I ever saw him, run away.", Penny replied.

"Oh, Penny!", Tori cried, pulling the child into a hug.

"Did I say something wrong?", she asked Tori.

"Not at all, Pen, not at all. Could you tell someone what the man looked like and let them make a picture of him?", Tori replied.

"I think I can.", Penny said, giving Tori a small smile.

"Is Ramirez still here?", Collins asked David.

"Yeah, she stepped to the ladies room just before Tori got here.", David replied.

"Dad, André, watch Penny. I have to run a quick errand.", Tori said, leaving four very confused people behind her.

Twenty minutes later, Tori returned with a bag from Macy's.

"What did you buy and how much do you owe me?", David asked.

"Clothes for Penny, since hers are covered in blood, and I used my own money, Dad.", Tori replied.

"For me?", Penny asked.

"Yep. I bought you pink Tinker Bell night clothes and a pretty purple dress. And I also got you a pair of black high top converse.", Tori told Penny, watching the child's smile grow.

"Thanks, Tori!", she said, hugging the teen.

"Tor, after you left, Penny told the sketch artist what the guy looked like. Your dad said he looked familiar, but couldn't place him. Think you could?", André asked.

"I can try, but I make no promises on that.", Tori replied.

"It's right over there. Let us know if you recognize him.", he said walking over to Penny and David.

"Mr. Vega, may I speak with you privately?", he asked.

"André, for the hundredth time, call me David, and yes. Right this way.", David replied.

"Penny, go over there with Tori and Detective Collins, okay.", André said to the girl.

"Okay, Dré.", she replied, using the nickname he had no idea she knew.

Once in the hallway, a good distance from Tori, David turned to André.

"What's this all about?", he asked the eighteen year old.

"Sir, I love Tori with all of my heart, and I may only be eighteen, but I can't see my life without her. I am asking you for permission to ask Tori to marry me.", André replied, a serious tone replacing the calm and cool tone he normally had.

"I know Tori, and she'll say yes. I'm okay with this for the moment, but don't forget I am a cop.", David replied with a smile.

"I don't think I will, Sir.", André said with a slight chuckle, considering David Vega normally said he was a cop at least five times a day when André was around.

Just then, Tori ran up.

"Dad, the guy in the picture is the older brother of one of the girls from my old school, Sherwood. I think the girl's name was Cayley Roberts. I don't know why he'd want to harm Penny's parents. She told me that her dad was a translator for the mayor and her mom was a receptionist at the ballet studio Penny goes to. But Detective Collins just got the pictures of the house back from CSU. Wanna go look?", Tori said in one breath.

"Tori, slow down. How about we go look at those pictures, and try to find out who next of kin is and so forth?", David replied.

"Your dad is right, T. One step at a time. There's no need to rush.", André added.

"Don't rip off Jordin Sparks.", Tori replied with a grin.

The crime scene pictures were horrible. The door was kicked in, the walls, and bodies of Penny's parents, were riddled with bullet holes. Blood was all over the walls and furniture. The part that made Tori cry was when she saw the two tiny hand prints on the cheeks of Penny's parents.

"How could someone take parents from their child?", Tori asked through her increasing tears.

"I don't know, Tor, I don't know.", André answered, just holding her close to him as she continued to cry.

"The man was Michelangelo Jenkins. He was the son of a Latina artist and a U.S. military man, his rank was Staff Sargent. The woman was Bianca Jenkins, former teenage beauty queen from Colorado. She was raised by her mother and she had two children. Penny's older sister, Bria, was killed in an on stage accident at a beauty pageant she was in. The at the curtain rope went to the restroom and some other kids were around the rope as Bria did her gymnastic routine, and the sandbag fell. She was only four, Penny was two. The sandbag crushed her skull. Both parents were only children, and both of their parents are dead. Staff Sargent Jenkins was killed in Desert Storm, and his wife died of cancer seven years ago. Bianca's father died from an overdose of opium before she turned five and her mother died when she was twenty-two, due to a heart problem. They had a will on _Legal Zoom_ and it states that Penny gets everything, but she has no godparents.", Collins said.

"Dad, didn't you and mom register as foster parents when I was ten?", Tori asked her father.

"Yeah, why?", David replied.

"I want Penny to stay with us if it's okay with everyone. I don't really know why, but I feel the need to protect her.", Tori replied, stunning everyone.

"I'll call your mother and get her input.", David said walking back to his desk.

"Tori, can we talk for a moment, outside?", André asked.

"Sure.", Tori replied.

Outside, André turned to his girlfriend.

"Tori, I've known you for nearly three years. I love you with all of my heart, and I can't see my life without you. I know we're very young, but Tori Vega, will you marry me?", André asked, kneeling on one knee, as was tradition, holding open a blue velvet box with a ring in it.

"Yes!", she almost yelled.

André slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Tori could only smile. So far, this had been the best, well mostly it was the best, night of her life.

A/N: I know it's short, but I can't say much after that, can I? I'll update when I can. R&R, pwease?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I like VicTORIous, but this is my first attempt at a story for this show. If it's horrid, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with.

Tori and André walked back inside. David looked up and saw Tori smiling. He looked to her hand and saw the ring. He knew it.

"Tori, your mom said as long as she can sleep in your room for the night, yes, Penny can stay with us. However, tomorrow, the social workers will be here.", he said to his daughter.

"Fine by me. Penny, you wanna go now?", Tori asked the six year old, who was rubbing her eyes.

Penny nodded, to tired to speak, and they left, André only going to make sure they got home safely.

At the Vega home, Penny was carried by André in side, as she had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. The girl woke just as they entered the living room.

"Someone just woke up,André.", Tori said in a quiet, happy voice.

Penny looked around and locked her eyes onto the piano. Tori noticed and smiled.

"You like the piano, Pen?", she asked the child.

"Mommy taught me how to play a little bit.", Penny said in reply.

"André plays piano.", Tori said, smiling.

"Really?", Penny asked.

"I can prove it.", André answered, sitting down at the piano.

He began to play a tune that Tori knew all to well.

"Ohh yeah yeah

The situation turned around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway", they sang as Penny just looked on in awe.

"You guys are awesome!", she squealed.

"You think?", Tori asked.

"Do you know any other songs?", Penny asked.

"Do we? André and I wrote so many songs together, we probably have an entire album ready just by using them.", Tori replied, smiling as she thought about all the songs she'd written with the love of her life.

"You wrote that?", the girl asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep, we did, and we wrote nearly every song I've needed for anything since we met.", Tori replied.

"Make it Shine?", André asked.

Tori nodded and he began playing the tune.

"Here I am

Once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breathe it in

To let it go

And you don't know

Where you are now

What it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dreams in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

Reaching high feeling low

I'm holding on and letting go

I like to shine I'll shine for you

And it's time to

Show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

Everyone can tell you how

It's all been said and done

That harder times can change your mind

And make you wanna run

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breathe the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it SHINE!", Tori sang.

Penny clapped and gave Tori a hug.

Not to long after that, Tori put Penny to bed and walked André out.

"Remember, the social worker will be at the station tomorrow at one. Be there, and don't be late. I love you, and be safe.", Tori called as he got into his car.

"I love you too, and I'll be on time.", he called back.

Tori woke at nine-thirty the next morning and was very careful not to disturb Penny. After the ordeal that the little girl went through, she needed as much rest as possible.

However, this was not the case. Penny was awake just as Tori opened the closet door. The child looked around and remembered where she was.

"Morning, Penny. Did you sleep okay?", Tori asked the child.

"Kind of.", the tiered six year old replied.

"Well, first things first. You need a bath. Come on, we have a long day ahead of us.", Tori said, smiling at her.

Once she got Penny in the tub, Tori noticed how much the little girl seemed to like the room.

"Penny, is purple your favorite color?", she asked the child.

"Yes, and this is really purple.", Penny said back, smiling.

"It used to be bright pink with stars all over it, but when my sister moved out, my friend Cat and I redecorated this room, and my room.", Tori said with a soft giggle.

"What's your sister's name, Tori?", Penny asked.

"Trina; well, Katrina, but we call her Trina. Kind of like me. My name is Victoria, but people call me Tori.", the eighteen year old replied, trying to not confuse the six year old.

"That makes sense. My mommy told me my name is Penelope, but Penny is shorter and cuter.", the six year old said as a casual observation.

Tori just smiled at the girl's intelligence. But, this girl was interested in music too. Tori realized this when she heard Penny humming "Make It Shine" as Tori shampooed her hair.

"You don't have to be afraid

To put your dreams in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine.", Tori sang softly, smiling at Penny.

Penny giggled as Tori rinsed her hair.

At one, a woman with long red hair was seen in the lobby of the police station. She was dressed in a navy blue pant-suit and very high black heels. She looked around and finally spotted the people she was looking for.

A young woman, young man, little girl, and an older man entered the building. The redhead took one look at the group that had just entered and had one thought.

_'Damn it. Just when I thought one of my jobs would be easy.'_

A/N: I know it's short, but at least it's an update. Anybody want to guess why the redhead lady thinks this will be difficult. I'll update when I can. R&R, pwease?


End file.
